The Summer of our Lives
by 2darkpokemon
Summary: what happens when Nina dumps Fabian and leaves for the summer with Eddie will her new relationship last or will an other begin did Eddie break up with Patricia or are they still together and he is cheating on her find out
1. Chapter 1

**Once again thank you to every one who takes the time to read my stories I really appreciate the you all like it and sorry for making it so short since I mostly write these at night so I'm always kind of tired but still I will try to upload these stories a lot more often than my other one Now is time for that dumb disclaimer stuff Idon't own house of Anubis or the characters I just own this story.**

**(Nina's POV)**

Oh my god I'm finally going back to American for the summer I can't wait. I also can't believe me and Eddie only live 5 minutes away from each other this summer sure is going to be interesting. Me and Eddie just got in to our cab that's going to take us to the airport. We decide to ride together because we are going to the same place and we are going to sit next to each other on the plain so might as well go in the cab with him. But before we left I broke up with Fabian since long distance relationships never work out. I hate that he took it so hard thou he literally just got out and threw his suit case out the window ran outside and started crying in the woods. Everyone started laughing but Amber and Eddie they must if felt sympathy for Fabian. Well now we just arrived at the airport and Eddie offered to pay for the cab fare. We had to wait about 30 minutes before they called or plane number. When we got on we started looking for or seat which was in first class so it wasn't that hard. The flight was going to take about 8 – 10 hours to get to Vegas but still it doesn't madder. After the plane took off I grabbed my laptop from my bag and started to video chat with my Gran. We talked for about an hour then I ended up ending the call and I fell asleep for the next 6 hours. When I woke up Eddie was still sleeping and snoring slightly it was kind of cute but I will never admit that to him. In the end I decided to just listen to music for the remaining hour of the flight. When I turned on my iPod I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift came up and I ended up singing along to it which ended up waking Eddie. When he woke up he took out one of my head phones and started to sing with me we sounded good together but still I will never tell him that but oh well we ended up singing every song together for the next hour it was so much fun. We finally landed and we took 2 separate cabs home we said good bye and made plans to hang out with our friends at the fashion mall near the strip which is the biggest mall hear I can't wait until Friday so I can see all my friends, Eddie and see his friends. this summer is going to be so much fun

**Did you guys enjoy this first chapter I made them live in Vegas since I live here and I know this place pretty well so I can name really streets, malls, stores, etc. please review and tell me what you think I could of added I really enjoy the feedback thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry guys I have been super busy these past months with school and my mother had a baby so i been helping her out with my lil sister.**  
**i hope you can forgive me about not updating for a long time hopefully u can forgive me :(.**  
**well on to the story **  
**Disclaimer: i dont own house of anubis even though i would love to :(**  
**(Nina's pov)**  
When i got to my door i unlocked it came in more excited the ever. i yelled up to my gran "Gran i'm home you awake?"  
"yes Nina m in the kitchen making dinner"was my Gran's replay. it sounded about right since gran always started to make dinner  
around 7 o'clock. i decided that i really needed a shower so i told my gran " Gran i'll be down in a bit im going to go shower."  
"Ok Nina don't take to long dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." after hearing this i walked up to my room and looked for what clothes to wear  
so i found a good set of clothes to sleep in which was my blue sweat pants which i only wear at home and a white T-shirt. then i got my  
pink towel and went to take my shower. after 15 minutes i was done with my shower and fully dressed by the time i went down the 20 minutes for  
dinner to be ready was all done so i sat down at my usual seat at our table and me and my gran started have a small conversation about my time  
at Anubis and she keep asking me about Fabian which was starting to make me uncomfortable. after getting over the whole Fabian thing i told my gran  
about my plans with Eddie and she gave me a nice smile. which meant from my gran that she wants to know all the details when i come back. when i figured out  
what the smile ment my was flushed with embarrassment and my face was as red or red then a tomato. after dinner was over and i told my gran good knight i went up to  
my room to call a certain friend who i was dieing to see again and i could wait to see him on Friday so i want to make plans with him for tomorrow.  
**(phone call)**  
**?:Hello?**  
**Nina: hey its me Nina**  
**?:OMG Nina are you finally back?**  
**Nina: Yeah I'll be here for the summer and then 2 weeks later**  
**is when im going to leave.**  
**?:oh really so do the others know?**  
**Nina: Nope not yet i was going to call them tomorrow so you guys can**  
**meet one of my new close friend from anubis who also happens to be**  
**american and lives 5 minutes away from me.**  
**?:so who will this mysterious new friend?**  
**Nina: oh you. you know better than any one that i don't have feelings**  
**for Eddie.**  
**?: so who do you like?**  
**Nina:... i can't tell you just yet but i'll tell you tomorrow if you can**  
**meet me at the Galleria mall around 10.**  
**?: sure want to meet at our usual place?**  
**Nina:Yep where else will we meet?**  
**?: Oh nina you are so funny cya tomorrow Nina**  
**Nina: cya later **  
**(End Phone call)**  
**(Nina's POV)**  
oh tomorrow is going to be a blast but how am i going to tell him  
i got feelings for him we been friends for years but i still cant figure out why i have these feelings for him (sigh)  
oh well i'll just tell him tomorrow before i go and tell him to give me awnser when he's ready. i guess if he doesn't have feelings  
for me we can still be friends but lets not think negative well i'm so tired and i need to get some sleep so i can be ready for tomorrow.  
**Once again sorry guys for taking so long to update hopefully you guys can forgive me plz review and give me your whole input about anything you liked**  
**or disliked. And hopefully you guys like the mystery about the guy Nina is talking to but i didn't get many people giving me ideas for OC so i just decided**  
**to take some characters out of some other shows and animes like hopefully you guys don't mind but there will be a lot of Oc's in this story which will**  
**enter at different times and just so you guys know i getting characters from: Yu-gi-oh ( the Gx and 5D's series as well ), Pokemon, Lab rats, and Big Time rush**  
**yeah ik a very strange and wide variety on shows and characters to use but i want this story to be diffrent then most Neddie fic's **  
**So here are some of the pairings for later that i plan to have:**  
**KingKrabshipping (YuseiXJack),Jeershipping/Angershipping (ValonXJoey) Spirtshipping (JadenXJesse) Palletshipping (AshXGary)**  
**YuseiXAkiza JadenXAlexis AshXDawn GaryXmisty BreeXChase KendleXJo KendleXAll members of big time rush so (Carlos,Logan, and James will be paired with each other**  
**at one point or another) and you guys know my main Paring Nina X Eddie or in other words Neddie**  
**Yes people i'm ok and like Yaoi hopefully you guys wont mind and there wont be any lemons so relax about that cya yeah guys until the next update :D And plz excuse my bad grammer**


End file.
